djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Operations Branch
The Special Operations Branch was the secretive specialist branch of the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic, dedicated to deploying various operatives for intelligence gathering and specialized combative operations that fell outside of the vast majority of the Galactic Republic's military command structure. Some units ran separately from the Branch's own structure, per orders from the Office of the Supreme Chancellor. This branch contained twenty commando groups, wracking up ten thousand personnel plus various support. Portions of the Republic's Intelligence branch -Republic Intelligence, RI for short- operated under the SOB, however, they were for the most part their own agency. Some units within the SOB were rarely at their disposal, instead, they were used by the Office of the Supreme Chancellor along with a slew of secretive independent units who worked on classified operations. It is worth noting that the Special Operations Branch did not hold any command over the Covert Operations units, which reported directly to the Supreme Chancellor's Office. The Experimental Special Operations Training Program was designed to train operatives for the Experimental Special Operations unit, which performed operations of upmost secrecy. One of the members was CT-9295 "Zenith". History Recon Mission on Randon Prior to the Battle of Kashyyyk, Republic Intelligence discovered that there was a Separatist presence on the Mid Rim planet of Randon, which sat close to the Kashyyyk System. Two Republic Commando squads were the closest units available, so they were deployed to the planet with a reconnaissance probe. The two squads, Snake Squad and Fox Squad, landed outside the designated area. The Commandos infiltrated the designated area and performed reconnaissance before covertly entering the enemy base and retrieving valuable data. They were spotted and attacked by Separatist droids. Half of the commandos were quickly killed, and Cosmic fought to cover the retreat but was shot in the arm and back and killed. Two Eight reached the landing zone, where he was hit by multiple wrist rockets, ending his life. Nine-One was shot in the head, and only Frisk survived. It is presumed that he had a copy of the base's data. Unit Composition Advanced Recon Commando Program 98th Special Operations Corps 93rd Elite Star Corps 83rd Dark Corps Special Operations Brigade 44th Special Operations Division Blackhole Division 82nd Stealth Legion Task Force Kilo 103rd Special Operations Battalion 89th Elite Shadow Regiment 37th Horns Regiment 710th Attack Battalion 75th Special Operations Battalion Surveillance Battalion Hunter Battalion R Battalion 228th Black Operations Detachment 54th Reconnaissance Unit 32nd Pyrotechnic Unit 39th Heavy Assault Unit 5th Medical Unit Military Police Unit Intelligence Unit Hazardous Environment Combat Unit 319th "Invisible Raiders" Company Zulu Platoon Victor Platoon --------------------------- 1st Black Operations Company 31st Advanced Recon Commando Company Advanced Reconnaissance Company Acheronian Company Reaper Company Shadow Company Lunar Company Night Company Blood Company Dark Company Easy Company Hex Company Styx Company Avia Company Onyx Company Steel Company Helos Company Alpha Company Beta Company ---------------------------- 1st Platoon 11th Scout Platoon Phantom Platoon Fox Platoon Wolf Platoon Lion Platoon Tiger Platoon ----------------------- Squad I Squad II Squad III Iota Squad Zeta Squad Alpha Squad Kappa Squad Lancer Squad Snake Squad Seelone Squad Fox Squad Veshtok Squad Thunderbolt Squad Oath Squad Ice Squad Iceberg Squad Sigma Squad Wraith Squad Dusk Squad Viking Squad Hurricane Squadron Mereel Squad Kyr'am Squad Firestorm Squad Thorn Squad Orion Squad Revenant Squad Carnage Squad Devil Squad Xeno Squad Death Rose Squad Dire Wolves Squad Legion Bhudda's Bodyguards Squad Thels' Wraiths Squad post-Clone Wars Flame Squad Scyk Squad Iris Squad Kebiin Squad Personnel Roster Black Eye Agent "Eclipse" Sharpshooter CT-**** "Fixer" CT-**** "Jark" Khorm CT-**** "Sten" Khorm CT-**** "Blunt" Khorm CT-**** "Deadeye" Khorm CT-5243 "Trek" CT-1938-38 "Carnage" CT-5115 "Ace" CT-6767 "Vai" CT-1911 "Maverick" ARF-1014 "Baron" ARF-1504 "Stalker" RC-#### "Web" Weapons RC-0007 "Crate" Slicer RC-0193 "Havok" RC-2467 "Region" RC-5710 ”Chaos” RC-8115 "Wetwork" RC-8437 "Beats" RC-6415-97 "Stubs" Corporal CT-6115 "Kay" LCPL.VRC-"Titan" ARC-#### "RESCUE" ARC-**** "Crono" ARC-**** "Cross" ARC-**** "Gett'se" ARC-4040 "Lift" ARC-1740 "Aegis" ARC-5344 "Thumper" ARC-7400 "Zero" ARC-4122-1 "Maxonn" ARC-4332 "Acrylic" Alpha-88 "Rapid" ARC-0913 "Ronin" ARC-1246 "Crow" ARC-4421 "Maverick" ARC-1451 "Razor" ARC-2116 "Ice" Jabroni RC-1631 "Shifter" RC-01-151 "Colt" RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" Sergeant RC-4325-34 "Vixen" SGT.CT-1102-11 "Bizarr" Sergeant CT-1543 "Manilo" MSGT.VT-"Joker" Alpha-15 "Wrath" Alpha-27 "Scarecrow" Alpha-33 "Kiro" LT.ARC-#### "Supz" LT.VARC-6850 "Darkheart" Lieutenant Kom'rk N-6 Overseer ARC-0389 “Collision” Captain ST-REDACTED "Agent X" Captain ARC-4141-4 "Redjaws" Captain RC-1175 "Trench" Company Legion Captain RC-1575 "Phalanx" Reconnaissance CPT.CT-2975 "Evo" CPT."Sharp" Khorm CPT.ARC-#### "Sur" MJR."Vanguard" MJR."Lightning" MJR.Kendrick Ozzel MJR.RC-0326 "Rico" Colonel RC-1193 "Bishop" Colonel RC-1672 "Stonecold" Commander CC-**** "Rohnk" Commander CC-**** "Tam" Commander CC-**** "Hawk" Commander ARCC- "Ghost" Commander ARCC- "Typhoon" Commander ARCC- "Erebus" Commander RC-862 "Midnight" ARCC-289-178 "Zeto" Specialist ARC Commander ARCC-#### "Dustyo" Sharpshooter Legion CC-**** "Solaris" CC-**** "Blackhole" CC-5421 "Knossos" CC-7597 "Blackhawk" VC-4687 "Onyx" Battalion Commander "Thunder" S.COM "Crisis" M.COM "Rexus" M.COM "Byrco" M.COMM RCC-3475 "Raze" M.COMM CC-7676 "Mist" M.COM VC-1966 "Grant" M.COM CC-"Gyro" M.COM "Veltoc" post-Clone Wars M.COM "Thel" post-Clone Wars CAPT. Alpha-22 "Parjai" M.COM/Director Corris Dell Executive Commander "Soap" Deputy Director / Marshal Commander CC-34/065 "Blackjack" post-Clone Wars Deputy Director RC-6060-6 “Orion” Admiral Hayden Fleet Admiral Buddha General Zymik General Jafuzz Jedi General Baskim Jedi General Zorana Faerson Company Senior General "Visor" HIgh General Alpha-63 "Cel" High General Jayx Sereno Director Arligan Zay Minister of Intelligence Taron Merill Lagoon ARC Unit Major ARC-#### "Breaker" Ice Squad Major ARC-4249 "Flow" Iota Squad LT.RC-6073 "Collaspe" Leader WO.RC-5444 "V" Sharpshooter SPC.RC-7007 "Sigma" Medic SPC.RC-9999 "Tank" Weapons Zeta Squad MSG.RC-2147 "Oliv" Leader SSG.RC-6670 "Tink" Scout SPC.RC-2222 "Riot": Weaponry & Demolitions SPC.RC-3249 "Storm-Clock" Sharpshooter *UNEXPLAINED CONTRADICTION, THREE ZETA COMMANDO SQUADS* *PRESUMABLY DUE TO REPUBLIC CHAMELEON AFFECT* Zeta Squad Squad Leader: RC-1355 "Guts" Squad Medic/Slicer: RC-1247 "Swipe" Squad Demolition Expert: RC-1825 "Powder" Squad Sniper: RC-1771 "Chance" Zeta Squad Master Sergeant RC-5609 "Saber" Corporal RC-5540 "Charge" Specialist RC-7709 "Kam" Sharpshooter Specialist RC-3030 "Bear" Medic Carnage Squad RC-#### "Tridon" RC-#### "Laker" RC-#### "Executioner" RC-#### "Slaughter" Alpha Squad SGT.RC-0098 "Rider" Leader CPL.RC-4421 "Camo": Scout SPC.RC-1209 "Carbon": Demolitions SPC.RC-9876 "Hunts" Technician Snake Squad RC-#### "Two-Eight" Randon RC-#### "Cosmic" Randon RC-#### "Frisk" RC-#### "Nine-One" Leader Randon Guchi Squad RC-#### "Pump" RC-#### "Soulja" RC-#### "Wyndex" RC-#### "Cloroxxx" Orion Squad RC-2538 "Castle" Leader RC-2541 "Bishop" RC-2542 "Rook" RC-2549 "Pawn" Oath Squad Captain RC-#### "Hound" Hurricane Squadron Sergeant RC-0249-33 "Demon" Leader RC-1438-29 "Scar" Second in Command RC-1736-21 "Haskal" Demolition/Slicer Volunteer 67 "Laura" and Field Medic Volunteer 53 "Hazel" Technician Kappa Squad CWO.RC-3600 "Shifter" Leader CPL.RC-5540 "Mixmaster" Technician SPC.RC-7009 "Blunt" Sharpshooter/Reconnaissance SPC.RC-9988 "Secro" Medic Dire Wolves Squad RC-5100-1 "Nikoova" Iceberg Squad 2nd Lieutenant RC-#### "Shade" Flame Squad Commander RC-2187-1989 Specialist Major RC-1944 "Viper" Sharpshooter Captain RC-1540 "Dodge" Lieutenant "Phalanx" Scout Iris Squad RC-2893 "Knox" RC-6675 "Jus" RC-1923 "Winter" RC-8888 "Liver" Kebiin Squad "Tama" Slicer "Vosii'an" Sharpshooter "Zau" Demolitions Sergeant "Ahren" Trivia The Special Operations Branch was originally called the Special Operations Brigade, similar to the special operations formation in Legends media. However, the Legends SOB only contained a brigade-sized grouping of RCs, ARCs, ARFs & shadow troopers, whereas our SOB contains several CORPS worth of personnel. Thus it was decided that a Branch should contain the Brigade and Corps. Gallery Category:Special Operations Category:Stealth Ops Category:Galactic Republic Category:Shadow Troopers Category:710th Attack Battalion Category:Viking Squad Category:75th Special Operations Battalion Category:Unit Category:Republic Commando Category:Special Operations Branch Category:Republic Intelligence Category:Clone Wars Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic